Victor's Relation Reunion
by Capt.JackSparrow13
Summary: Victor's Aunt Mildred from the city is at the Van Dort's household for a visit...and unfortunately, poor Victor yet again doesn't make a good impression. The story takes place before the movie and even shows a few hints on the way the whole arranged marri


_ 'Corpse Bride' Fan Fiction: Victor's Relative_

_Good Day everyone….I am new to this site and also to writing fan fictions…so don't expect too much from me…this story, and actually most of mine, are in play, script sort of style as if a script for a movie…I just prefer writing that way for Corpse Bride. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and you will be seeing a lot more of them in the next few days since I've worked ahead…giggles shyly Have fun…._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Corpse Bride characters…but wish I had been part of it…_

_Victor's mother has invited her sister, Mildred over to tea one afternoon. Victor is very nervous, as usual since his mother had warned him before not mortify her again in front of her older sister. Mayhew drives in front of the house, Victor looks worried out of his bedroom window and sighs, then runs down the steps to the door._

_Mayhew: Here we are ma'am (coughs loudly, William and Nell appear at the door)_

_Nell: (hisses) Mayhew...! Silence that infernal coughing! (Victor is standing behind them, wiping dust off his suit and then guiltily holding his hands behind his back as his mother gives him a sharp look) Mildred!_

_Mildred: Nell! How lovely to see you! And you William how are you? (William kisses her hand, she clears her throat as she notices that Victor is staring absentmindedly at a butterfly that is flying past) uh um... (Victor jumps forward kisses her hand as well)_

_Victor: It's a...umm... pleasure... to see you again, Aunt Mildred..._

_Mildred: Hmmm...still dreaming with the butterflies is he? (Glancing at Nell, Victor looks at his shoes)_

_Nell: Yes, unfortunately. He's as clumsy and shy as ever...you won't believe him sometimes..._

_Victor (mumbles, goes red) Mother...I..._

_William: Why don't we step inside, you must be thirsty...?_

_Mildred: Wonderful idea Will...lead the way!_

_(William Van Dort leads Mildred into the dinning hall, where she is seated in a comfortable armchair, William and Nell sit down as well, Victor follows, sitting nervously on the edge of his chair, hands on his knees.)_

_Nell: So tell me, Mil, dear, how are you..? _

_Mildred: Oh not too bad...but you know how it is...(drones on and on, Nell makes a gesture to Victor that he should pour tea, he swallows, jumps clumsily up and shakily pours in tea...Mildred watches him with narrow eyes)_

_Mildred: So, __Victor... (__Victor startles and spills tea)_

_Victor: ohhhh! Sorry...forgive me..._

_Mildred: How are you, then Victor? I hear you are still as clumsy and dreamy as ever? (Casts a mocking eye on the stained tablecloth)_

_Victor: I...umm...well...yes...umm...No, no...I... (Starts twisting around on his tie)_

_Mildred: Hopeless..._

_Victor: I...well...no...I...I..._

_Nell: (cuts him off, gives him a warning glance) Yes, unfortunately, he serves as a constant mortification to us...not that he isn't an A student but...oh I really don't know __what __went wrong! (Gets agitated)_

_Will: Don't get all in a flutter dear, he's a growing man, just leave him and he'll be fine..._

_Victor: (sits down embarrassed and sighs)_

_Mildred: Hmm._

_Nell: (passing around pastries) So tell, me Mil, how are your children? _

_Mildred: Oh, couldn't be better dear, couldn't be better! My oldest one, Edward has now married, you see...to a very honourable and wealthy family, their name known everywhere...the Meredarts... (Victor is poking around on his cake, he has lost his appetite, his head is bowed)_

_William: I know the Meredarts, richest family, aristocrats, can trace their ancestors until the 13th century!_

_Mildred: Yes! Yes, and Edward really got a good catch...the girl's got style and our name has now improved as well..._

_Nell (glancing curiously at Will, who looks back, interested, there is a glimmer in their eyes) Really? Well that's very interesting...we have the money you know but the name... (Victor raises his head, notices the sudden change of mood and gulps)_

_Mildred: Oh, you should get your little dreamer married soon then too, could knock some sense into him...show him what life is really all about...get him away from his daydreaming and clumsiness...I tell you, marriage can work wonders for you... (Gestures to Victor with head) and him. (Victor's eyes get big, he looks extremely nervous and anxious, winces at the harsh address)_

_Will: Well, it's worth a think, isn't it?_

_Nell: Oh, yes definitely. You know that great mansion opposite our house? The Everglot's Mansion? They're aristocrats too, you know, stuffed and styled..._

_Mildred: Indeed..? (gets interested)_

_Victor: The Everglots...?_

_Mildred: Never mind you, can't you see we're talking!_

_Victor (returns to his cake, miserable)_

_Nell: Oh, where was I, yes, the Everglots...really famous around here, not a soul who wouldn't know the name...they have a daughter you know?_

_Mildred: Do they?_

_William: Yes, Victoria or something, very young...don't see much of her though, I'm told she has a very strict upbringing..._

_Mildred: Nothing wrong with that, Will, gets the foolish ideas out of young people's heads...unlike yours here...(looks at Victor mockingly, notices his glazed eyes as he stares out of the window)..Does them good...he's as useless as anything, look at him, he's at it again!_

_Nell: VICTOR! (Victor jumps, his thoughts shattered and the plate on his lap falls on the floor with a crash, 'Ohh') Oh, for Goodness sakes, would you stop DAYDREAMING_

_Victor: I...I...was just ...th-th...thinking about something... (Gets to his knees, starts cleaning up the shards) I-I'm so sorry...I (his hands are shaky as he gathers the remnants of the plate)_

_Mildred: You had better find USE of that boy before his clumsiness brings you even more mortification, Nell, or you'll have more than you bargained for! Did you hear what I said, boy?_

_Victor: (looks up) Y...y...y-yes...I..._

_Mildred: For Goodness sake speak up!_

_Victor. I-I did hear you Aunt Mildred..._

_Mildred: Well, at least your hearing isn't lacking._

_Nell: Victor, why don't you go upstairs if you cannot behave?_

_William: Exactly, dear, (kindly) Victor, please let us talk for a moment in private, yes? I'll come and fetch you later..._

_Victor: Yes... (Turns to leave, makes way upstairs, stops at the foot of the staircase, and listens)_

_Mildred: Really Nell, with that marriage issue you will be hitting two birds with one stone...I'd consider it if I were you... (Victor continues upstairs)_


End file.
